Christmas Wrapping
by Sylvia Viridian
Summary: Modern day AU, Yutos fluff, one shot, storyline based on The Waitresses' song Christmas Wrapping. A year in the relationship of two busy people ends in a magical Christmas. Shounenai.


Hello! This is a cute, silly, and fluffy AU piece. Pairing is Yuan/Kratos, if you don't like that, there's a nice little arrow at the top left of your browser window that will take you back to wherever you got here from.

I should probably explain a little bit. This is sort of a songfic. That is, it doesn't include much (if any) of the song itself, but it's based on the modern ballad Christmas Wrapping by The Waitresses. Go look up the lyrics, it's an awesome song.

Secondly, I tried to keep them as in-character as possible, but this is a modern-day AU. They don't have the same stresses or situations as they do in canon. In fact, both of them lead fairly ordinary lives, with alive-and-well extended families that happen to be geographically distant. This would and does affect their personalities somewhat.

Thirdly, Happy Birthday, Niffe! I may still be able to finish something a little more smutty in time, but this is what's done right now, and I thought (hoped) you'd find it cute, so why don't we call this your present, and I'll see if I can finish something a little better in time for Christmas.

Fourthly, the dashes in the text indicate time breaks, while anything between two pairs of v's (vv) is a flashback.

Finally, I don't own the guys or the song this fic is based on.

* * *

With a sigh, I look at my 'To-do' list, which has just been greatly extended because Christmas is approaching. I love the holiday, but it's always so much work, and this year, I've just been so busy... And besides, the only thing I really want is to finally hook up with that guy I met last year about this time…

vv

I browsed through the ski shop, looking for some new cold-weather gear, when something else caught my eyes. And oh, my gods, was it a gorgeous something else. A tall fellow, handsome, strong and lean, with shaggy auburn hair and beautiful eyes, browsing the racks not fifteen feet away. I began casually moving in that direction, careful to keep my movements innocent for now. I'd been alone for far too long, lately; time to flirt a bit and see if he took the bait.

Unfortunately, while I devised this plan, I wasn't paying enough attention to where I was moving to, or where he was moving to, and suddenly those two places were the same one, and I was down on the ground in an awkward heap.

"Ow," I muttered, then looked up at him, trying not to blush out of sheer embarrassment, "Sorry." And there my eyes met the greatest sight I'd seen in years. Mr. Radiating-Sexiness stood there looking down at me, and was he…Yes! He was most definitely checking me out. I kept my expression calm, but inside I was doing a little happy dance.

"Like what you see?" I asked him dryly.

He blinked, seeming a bit startled to be caught staring, but after a moment just smirked in acknowledgement. "Indeed," he murmured, and that voice, my gods, was there anything about this man that wasn't incredibly sexy? He leaned down and offered me a hand to help me up. "I'm sorry about that; I should have been watching where I was going," he said as he pulled me to his feet.

"It's fine, I wasn't being very careful either," I replied, "…What's your name?"

"Kratos Aurion," he said, "And yourself?"

"Yuan Avarathanga," I replied, "It's nice to meet you."

vv

I kept him talking for a while longer – anything to hear that voice – and to make a long story short, we left the encounter with each other's numbers in our pockets. I fully intended to call that number, when I had time. I just never ended up having the time.

But that's not important right now, anyway…what's important is the decision I've made about Christmas this year. As much as I love the season, I think I need to use it to take a break. I'm not going to bother flying out to where my family is this year…they'll have to celebrate without me, just this once. And I'll finally get to have some time to myself, on Christmas.

-

Gah. It is freaking cold outside. I mean, it's gorgeous, sure, with the pine trees, and the snow glistening in the weak sunlight, but it's well below freezing out there. I am so over winter. Why can't we be like the Australians and celebrate Christmas in the summer? Now there's a clever idea.

My mind keeps wandering back to that Kratos fellow from the ski shop, though…

vv

It was spring, and I was browsing through the bookstore looking for a gift to get my sister for her birthday. I'd picked up a title on gardening, and was about to take it up to the front counter, when I suddenly spotted Kratos over in the fiction section. Well, needless to say, I made my way over to him as quickly as I could.

"Hey, there, long time no see," I said from behind him, and he spun around in surprise, at which I smirked. He was really funny when startled.

"Yuan!" he said, "Ah, yes, it has been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry, I meant to call, but it's been-"

"Busy, I know," I finished for him, "Me too. But hey, since we've met up again, why don't we go somewhere for lunch?"

"I wish I could," he replied, "but I'm busy, I go on duty in about half an hour. Perhaps tomorrow?" he offered.

"No can do," I said regretfully, "I'm booked, even my lunch break will be spent running errands. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Flying out of town for my cousin's wedding," he responded, "…Damn."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Well…I guess we tried, at least. Keep in touch, won't you? Call me if you have a free afternoon or something."

"You, too," he replied, and I nodded.

vv

The best-laid plans…well, by the time I had free time, I'd completely forgotten about calling him. We didn't even talk again until that summer.

vv

I was sitting at home when the phone rang. I didn't bother to check the caller ID when I picked it up, just answered it. "Hello?" I said.

"Yuan, hello," Kratos' voice came over the line.

"Kratos, hi!" I exclaimed, "What's up?"

"Well, I got a boat recently," he said, "and I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to come down to the beach with me and try it out."

I bit my lip, with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I wish I could…" I replied regretfully, "believe me, I really do. Unfortunately, I've already spent too much time in the sun this week." I winced as I shifted position, the bandages on my back scraping across tender skin, "I've got third-degree sunburns, and doctor's orders to stay indoors as much as possible for the next few weeks."

"Oh, no…" he murmured, "Will you be all right?"

"As long as I don't do anything stupid to make it worse, I should heal fine," I replied, "But you see why I really can't come, as much as I'd absolutely love to spend some time there with you."

"Yes, yes of course," he said quickly, although I could hear the disappointment in his tone, "You focus on healing."

"Thanks," I said, "I guess I'll see you some other time."

vv

But anyway. It's December now, Christmas Eve. I'm kind of excited, I have to admit, even though I'm not really doing much for Christmas this year. It's still nice to see all of the holiday spirit everywhere, people greeting others with 'Merry Christmas' all along the streets. Even if I basically intend to miss this one.

-

Mmff. Bleah, stupid scarf. Yeah, I put too many clothes on again…I can hardly move in this getup, but at least I'm warm. I wouldn't be out here at all, but I've got a few cards to put in the mail, a few RSVPs to return, saying 'no, thanks'. No thanks, I'm staying home this year, cozy and safe with just myself and some music and a good book.

I remember in the fall, I had a night like that to myself…

vv

I was prepared to curl up by the fireside with a mug of hot cider and a good book, all decked out and waiting for trick-or-treaters in my sparkling angel costume. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Yeah, what is it?" I answered, feeling a bit grouchy at having my quiet evening interrupted.

"Is this a bad time?" Kratos' voice asked from the other end.

"Kratos!" I exclaimed, "Ah, no, I was just getting set up for trick-or-treaters, was all."

"I was wondering if you had any plans tonight," he said, "There's this Halloween party a friend of mine is putting on…"

"Sounds great!" I told him, and gave him directions. He seemed a bit surprised at how close I lived, and said he'd be at my house in about half an hour.

Two hours later, I was still waiting, with a mixture of impatience and concern. What if he'd gotten hit by a drunk driver or something, and was lying bleeding in a ditch somewhere, and I was just assuming- My thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing again, and I pounced on it.

"Hello?" I asked quickly.

"Yuan, I'm sorry," Kratos' voice muttered, sounding thoroughly frustrated.

"What happened? Where are you?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm still at home," he told me, "My car won't start, I can't figure out what's wrong. I'm afraid we'll have to cancel those plans…"

I breathed a small sigh of relief. "It's all right," I replied in mild disappointment, "I guess we'll try again some other time, huh?"

"Yeah," he said, "…I'm sorry." He sounded utterly miserable.

"Not your fault, you couldn't have known," I reassured him, "I'll be fine here. Oops…there's trick-or-treaters at the door. I'll talk to you sometime later."

"All right," he agreed, "Goodbye for now."

vv

…Gah, why am I still dwelling on all of this? It's cold, and getting late…time to start making dinner, and then celebrate Christmas my way – in peace and quiet.

-

Well, here I am. I've prepared myself a nice, warm Christmas dinner, with all the trappings, including the smallest turkey in the world (courtesy of the local grocery store…who knew they'd stock such small birds? Guess I'm not the only one who wants to be alone on Christmas). There's sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, those yummy herb rolls Grandma used to make, salad, stuffing, cran-

Wait.

Dammit.

I forgot to get cranberry sauce.

Sigh.

Guess I'd better make a quick shopping run, then. Can't have Christmas dinner without cranberries, after all. Pull on the boots, coat, gloves, hat, scarf…all bundled up? Good, now into the nice heated car and through the snow to the single all-night supermarket in town.

I shake off snow once I'm inside, and look around. Aha, cranberry sauce would be…this way. I grab a can of the stuff – not as good as fresh, but I don't have time to make it from scratch at this point like I'm used to doing – and make my way to the…

Line.

In the line.

Right ahead of me.

Is Kratos.

Who'd have thought?

"Hey there, stranger," I say, and he turns around, face lighting up when he sees me.

"Yuan, hello. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Likewise. I figured you'd be off with family somewhere."

He shakes his head. "They're quite some distance away," he replies, "and I wanted some time to myself. This year has been insanely busy."

I nod my agreement. "I know exactly what you mean," I say, "But what brings you her-" I cut off sharply as I spot the can in his hand, "Wait…you forgot cranberries, too?"

We look at each other, and as one, begin to laugh. Fate must be toying with us tonight, for sure.

"So," I say once the laughter dies down a bit, "I've got this nice Christmas dinner all laid out…but you know, those recipes are always for massive amounts of food. Even after I reduced the size, I think I've still got more than I could possibly eat…unless perhaps I could find someone willing to come over and help me."

Kratos smiles at me. "I think that could be arranged," he says.

I grin, and I'm sure it looks goofy and sappy, judging by the knowing look we're getting from the cashier, but I don't really care right now, because I have the happiest ending ever.

So much for missing out on Christmas. But really, what kind of silly idea is it to spend Christmas alone, anyway?

* * *

Gawd, I love them. Please review! 


End file.
